An Old Friend
by Lilith Love
Summary: Elysia is just another hunter. On a hunt with the Winchesters her and Dean have a one night stand. Years later the boys reunite with her to find a surprise. DeanxOC Warning:*Cussing* *No Picture I ever use is mine*


Surprisingly I hear a knock at my door. Wiping off my hands with my apron I walk to the door. Opening the door I find two men. I notice the men look familiar."Hi, what can I do for you?" I smile to them.  
"Um, do we look any familiar?" The shorter one asked hope gleaming in his eyes.  
"You both look familiar but I'm sorry I can't place a name," I apologize.  
"I'm Dean Winchester," he smiles and the name clicks. I scowl.  
"Get off my porch," I growl. "Get away from my house. And don't come back." Dean's shocked and just stands there staring at me.  
"Wh-why?"  
"Go," I say firmly slamming the door. I hurry to the kitchen where my hamburgers are cooking. Jessica is sitting at the counter looking at pictures. After a moment she speaks.  
"Whose this?," she says pointing to the picture of me and Dean. I finally notice what pictures she's looking at. The ones from the summer I ran with the Winchesters.  
"He was just a coworker," I say quietly setting her plate in front of her.  
"You guys look like you are friends. Why don't you talk about him?" More than friends actually, I think to myself.  
"Something happened between us that ended our friendship," I smile gently.  
"Oh." We eat and talk for awhile until Jessica has to go to bed. In the morning I get her off to school. I head to the bar for my band's gig. We're getting ready when Sam and Dean enter the bar. I scowl and start the set. I start off with Kill! Kill! Kill! by The Pierces. After that I sang distance by Christina Perri. Dean's eyes never leave the stage. When I switch out with our other singer he approaches me.  
"Hey," He smiles.  
"What," I glare.  
"Why do you hate me?" Dean asks his smile falling.  
"I don't hate you," I sigh. "Fine if you really want to know come and have dinner with me. Be at my house at 5:30." I walk away knowing I had to get up next. The gig is soon over and I go over to Jessica's school to pick her up. Once home I start cooking, pasta. I tell Jessica to set the table and I hand her three plates. She gives me a wierd look. "We have a guest coming." I explain and she shrugs. After she sets the table we hear our doorbell ring. I go and get it knowing it's Dean.  
"Hi," He smiles. I notice he's carrying a bag.  
"Hey, what's in the bag?" I ask inviting him in.  
"Pie," His smile grows wider.  
"You and your pie," I chuckle and grab the bag from him. I lead him into the kitchen. Jessica is probably in her room until dinner.  
"So how's it been?" He asks. "Seems like you've been doing good. No more hunting?" I shake my head.  
"Nope no more. I actually stopped after that summer with you guys." He nods. My buzzer goes off and I grab my pasta off the burner.  
"Three plates? Do you have a boyfriend?" Dean asks, I almost hear a tinge of jealousy. Shaking my head I yell down the hall for Jessica. She comes bouncing in moments later.  
"Hi," She says quietly seeing Dean.  
"Um, hi," He replies just as quietly. I smile and set everything on the table.  
"Jessica meet Dean. Dean, Jessica," I introduce the two.  
"You look like the man in the pictures," Jessica smiles and sits down. I feel myself blushing. We all sit down and dish out the food. We talk and eat. Jessica soon reminds me of something though. "We're still having game night right?" I swallow. I have completely forgotten.  
"Oh, yeah I forgot, but it seems Dean will have to join us," I apologize.  
"Okay!" She smiles. After dinner I stay back to clean up telling Jessica to go set up the game we were going to play. Dean leans against the counter next to me.  
"Sorry about saying that you had to play I just didn't want to force you to leave either," I apologize. He shrugs.  
"It's fine. Hey how is Jessica related to you. I mean why is she living in your house?" He asks.  
"Um, she's my daughter," I blush and turn away. "Come on let's go play a game."


End file.
